This renewal application is in response to RFA HD-04-014. The University of Rochester has had a WRHR Scholars Center for the past five years. The current Rochester WRHR Center has had four Scholars;all Scholars were selected because of their potential but had limited research experience. Three Scholars obtained NIH grants as Pis, while the new Scholar (Dec 2003) has begun her research program. Significant and continuing investment in faculty recruitment and research facilities in the Department makes this an opportune setting for the career research training for obstetrician-gynecologists. Our specific aims are to continue to recruit excellent WRHR Scholars;produce obstetrician-gynecologist investigators who, regardless of their specific research area, are well-grounded in a core of knowledge, methods, techniques and ethical conduct concerning clinical and/or laboratory research;build on this core curriculum by developing a mentored research training program for obstetrician-gynecologists that will enable them to'function as independent scientific investigators addressing basic, clinical, and/or translational research questions to benefit the reproductive health of women;cultivate faculty in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, through the WRHR Center, who will add to a critical mass of departmental research faculty;and assess the curriculum in terms of meetings its education objectives, including the productivity of the Scholars enrolled, their subsequent entry into ob-gyn research careers, and their successful progression in those careers. To accomplish these specific aims, the Rochester WRHR Center curriculum will consist of four components: (1) A core curriculum of knowledge areas, research skills and attitudes about research;(2) Supplemental courses constituting a clinical science or basic science core;(3) Research seminars and workshops;and (4) specialized courses and mentored research in four specific research areas. Mentors in each of the research areas have NIH funding and experience in developing the careers of new investigators. Six of the 12 mentors are Ob-Gyn faculty. The Chair of the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology will be principal investigator and the Department's Associate Chair for Research will be program director. An Advisory Committee of six experienced University faculty will oversee the WRHR Program. Four external reviewers (also external advisors to specific Scholars) will be involved in the assessment process.